Monstruos
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Dicen que el amor crea monstruos de tristeza, monstruos llenos de amor y dolor, monstruos que hacer cualquier cosa por amor, incluso lastimar un corazón.-OkiKagu,angst, Hurt/Comfort, retomada Próximamente Capítulo 2


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores, pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje.

 **angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo, puede lastimar su corazón.**

 **Nota:** Este fic será retomado, se corrigieron algunas cosas pero tendrá un final, posiblemente en el transcurso de estos días suba el segundo capítulo, será más suave que anhelo y tendrá menos triste :'3

Frany 23/06/2018

* * *

 **El siguiente fic** pertenece al reto del grupo **de whastApp "Retos Vergas" "Buscado trabajos locos(**

Grupo de shipeo, especialmente Okikagu)

día 21 **"Pelea/ discusión"**

* * *

 **Monstruos.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Ruptura**

Por Frany

.

.

 _"Dicen que el amor crea monstruos de tristeza, monstruos llenos de amor y dolor, monstruo que hacer cualquier cosa por amor, incluso lastimar un corazón"_

Kagura se subió al tren, para su suerte no había mucha gente, eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, una hora poco concurrida, eligió uno de los asientos más alejados del vago, uno donde no hubiera ninguna persona, tomo asiento y se quedó ahí mirado por la ventana, sus ojos azules simplemente veía el paisaje, aunque su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Una opresión en su pecho empezó a hacer más evidente, cerró los ojos, no fue consciente en que momento había comenzado llorar, simplemente el dolor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, no era algo difícil de ignorar, no todo los días alguien te lástima.

Todo comenzó con una simple pelea, ni siquiera había terminado de entrar cuando Sougo la interceptó, se veía bastante serio. Ella pensó que estaba en esos días donde ni siquiera él se soportaba, la mujer dejo aquella bolsa de comida en la mesa, no termino de sacarlo cuando él se lo dijo.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _Disculpa— Kagura miro a Sougo, este simplemente la miraba con ojos fríos había estado dándole vuelta a todos esto._

— _Terminamos — fueron sus palabras más frías y tan vacías que Kagura dio un respingo_.

— _¿Disculpa?— no sabía si era un chiste, Sougo simplemente lo había dicho, se mantuvo serena con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba perfectamente su rostro._

— _Quiero termina, ¿qué parte de aquello no entiendes?— repitió aquel hombre—. Esto harto sabes, harto de este juego, de lo que sea que estamos teniendo_.

— _No pensé que tuviéramos algo— afirmó ella— es una broma, porque si es un chiste sádico._

— _Kagura— mencionó, de las pocas veces que Okita la llamaba por su nombre, era porque realmente hablaba enserio. – Estoy hartó, hartó – volvió a mencionar, se acercó a ella, y tomo su rostro._

— _¿No entiendo?_

— _Odio esto, odio que solo nos veamos para tener sexo, lo odio, aunque sea yo quien lo estableció en un principio_

— _Sádico—él la acorraló a la pared—devuelve mis fantasías, devuélveme mi sadismo, devuelve mi libertad, te odio, te odio— murmuró en su oído, reprimiendo todo la sarta de insulto que deseaba gritarle en_ ese momento.

— _¿Qué estupideces dices?—la chica intento empujarlo más este no cedió_.

— _Quiero que todo esto termine, he odiado esta situación, si bien yo la empecé, ya me aburrió._

— _Entonces es eso— increpó alejado su mano de un manotazo— si ya te había cansado porque no lo dijiste imbécil, era más fácil— reto, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, Sougo se sintió como un imbécil, se supone que él iba a exponer sus sentimientos, pero en verla a ella, hablando como si nada con aquel sujeto le hizo hervir su sangre._

 _Ese maldito hombre pensó, aquel hombre que alejaba a Kagura de él, aquel hombre que había robado lo que el más anhelaba, su corazón._

 _Él la tenía, tenía Kagura en todos los sentidos pero no la tenía a ella emocionalmente, de que servía un cuerpo vacío, frío e indiferente, cuando se ruborizaba con la sola mención de aquel sujeto._

 _¿Porque de pronto su corazón dolía? Era como si se tratara de una espina que en vez de quitarse de su corazón, estaba ahí, entrado cada vez más al fondo, dejado una herida invisible pero latente._

 _Odiaba ver que ese hombre fuera quien la hiciera sonreír, ella no sonreía como lo hacía con él. En ese momento decidió que todo tenía que terminar._

 _Sougo siempre le decía que la amaba pero china, esa mujer jamás se lo decía, todo eso había iniciado cuatro años atrás, cuando Kagura fue rechazada por el hombre que amaba, Sougo vio una oportunidad, una relación meramente sexual, aunque ella no quiso en un principio, acepto con el tiempo, puesto era reconfortante sentir placer antes de tener dolor por culpa de su corazón roto._

 _Pero el tiempo paso, él ya no era un niño de esos que solo busca sexo ocasional, y aunque parecía casi imposible él deseaba tener algo más serio, tenía veintiocho años, un trabajo estable, una casa propia (que terminaría de pagar en los siguientes veinte años), tenía todo para ser feliz, excepto el corazón de ella, excepto el amor de la única_ _mujer por la cual estaría dispuesto a ponerse una soga en el cuello y firmar una sentencia de muerte._

 _Quería todo, con todos sus problemas, con todos sus defectos, la quería a ella y solo a ella, solo para él (aunque sonara algo posesivo), pero Sougo no imagino que esa jovencita que conoció hace casi doce años, se hubiera metido a fondo en su corazón._

 _Pero no podía, el corazón Kagura ya tenía dueño, un dueño que ni siquiera la veía más allá que una amiga, una triste e incluso patética relación._

 _Sougo ama a Kagura, pero ella amaba a Sakata Gintoki, ese hombre se la había robado, mejor dicho, él lo había hecho mucho antes de conocerla._

 _¡Oh que triste puede ser el amor! ¡Oh que triste puede llegar a ser! nos convierte en monstruos, monstruos que desean acaparar aquella dulzura de un simple beso, un_ _simple roce, monstruos que deseaba el amor de una sola persona._

— _¿Por qué, aru?_

— _Eres una estúpida, pretende que sigamos así— Mencionó él— ¡NO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE CON NADIE!_

— _¡NO ESTOY CON NADIE MÁS!_ — rezongo molesta.

— _Físicamente china— gruño, aquel apodo que Sougo había dado de desde que la conoció en la secundaria, Kagura la niña que siempre andaba tras ese hombre, Kagura la niña que se había convertido en mujer en sus brazos, Kagura aquella estúpida mujer que lo había hecho convertiste en un estúpido._

— _Kagura._

 _Ella no respondió, solo lo miro, algo dentro de ella se movía con violencia, subiendo por su garganta que en ese momento quemaba, palabras atoradas que no dejaba salir, Kagura miro aquel hombre con el cual tenía una relación abierta, el mismo hombre que tiempo atrás solía molestarla, rentándo a peleas sin sentido en la secundaria._

— _¿Que soy para ti?_

— _¡Eh!—Sougo sonrió amargamente, como lo pensó, ella solo lo veía como un amante nada más._

— _Lárgate— dijo el hombre dando un puñetazo en la pared— lárgate Kagura y no vuelvas._

— _Tú no me corres imbécil. — fue lo único que logro gritar, ella quería agarrar a golpes, quería hacerlo sufrir, la ira crecía en su pequeño corazón. — ¡Eres un imbécil, un imbécil~aru, un estúpido y patético imbécil! ¡maldito chihuahua! — chilló la chica, reprimiendo_ las ganas de romperse a llorar.

— _¡He dicho que te vayas! —rugió, acercándose a ella, la tomo de los hombros arrastrándola a la salida— ¡No quiero volverte a ver! —la saco sin ni siquiera ella detenerlo, Sougo cerró la puerta en sus narices, ella se quedó afuera, estática sin saber que hacer o decir._

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba en medio de aquel tren, llorando por cual estúpida puede ser, se llevó las piernas hacia sus brazos para darse confort, lloro todo el camino a casa, _¿porque le dolía_?, ella solo buscaba sexo, buscaba algo que no fuera serio, entonces _¿porque lloraba por ese imbécil?,_ ni el rechazo que le dio Gin-chan, le dolía tanto como ahora.

Se maldijo una y mil veces, se preguntó porque tuvo que aceptarlo, debió rechazarlo a la primera insinuación, pero en ese momento parecía tan tentador, sobre todo cuando el sexo le hizo olvidar su corazón roto.

—Estúpido chihuahua— balbuceó, lo odiaba y aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa tristeza, algo dentro de ella se rompió en miles de pesados incrustados su cuerpo, su alma y en su dolor.

Kagura solo deseaba llegar a su casa y echarse a llorar, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, a lo mejor cuando lo hiciera, tal vez dejaría de sentir aquel dolor.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ Si, hice dos fic referente a una pelea/discusión, la razón es que tuve dos ideas,deseaba funcionara y tener uno solo pero **"anhelo"** tomo otro camino, ya que la trama se centraba en otro _"motivo"_ y este en un tercero en discordia, que es Gin(otra vez) se nota que me gusta xDD jajajaja en fin, gracias por leer :3 espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.

 **Notas actualizada** : en el transcurso de esta semana retomará está historia, acabo de estructura el final de este fic, a lo mucho tendrá de cuatro a cinco capítulos ,tendrá romance :'v no puedo ser tan mala con mis fic :'3

Gracias **por sus comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias:'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leea.

Nos leemos, con cariño frany

fanfiction

21-02-2018


End file.
